Magic Beads working title
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: Two Canadian Transfere Students find themselves in a world of adventure, will they be able to find a way through it, or will they die trying? **PLEASE R&R** You review mine and I'll review yours!
1. Author's Note: Disclaimer and Dedication

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Okay first I'd just like to do my disclaimer right here up front!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!!!! Okay except my made-up characters and the plot line. Legolas_little_girl owns Matthew and Lenna Carni, and J.K. Rowling owns everyone else as well as the location of Hogwarts itself.  
  
K now this disclaimer is for the WHOLE story! I don't really wanna have to try and remember to put it at the beginning of each chapter so I'm just putting it here but it goes for every single bit of this story!  
  
Now second:  
  
DEDICATION!!!!!  
  
I want to dedicate this story to my favourite Niece in the whole wide world and the wonderful day we spent at Canada's Wonderland! LOV YA LOTS GIRL!!!!!!! And remember keep writing! LOL  
  
Anyways: ON TO THE STORY. See the little thingy at the bottom. use it to go to the first chapter. And PLEASE don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Chapter One: Canadians Invade!

CHAPTER ONE: Canadian Invasion! Disclaimer: see author's note  
  
It was the first day of school of their fifth year at Hogwarts and the four friends knew it would be like every other full of adventure and danger, but they were still not expecting what all was to happen to them in the year to come.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony had just finished as Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to welcome you all back for what will hopefully be another great year here at Hogwarts. I would also like to remind the first years that the forest is strictly forbidden to ALL students," Dumbledore announced looking slightly at Harry and his friends as he completed the last part. "Now I feel it is time for me to introduce you all to Hogwarts new transfer students," he continued pointing at the large doors to the Great Hall.  
  
Two young girls walked into the hall looking quite strange indeed. The slightly taller of the two girls walked slightly ahead of the other looking a little less nervous. She also looked to be a year or two older than the other girl. They both wore very similar outfits with black robes and wizard's hats standing proudly on their heads, as well as strange metallic purple beaded necklaces around their necks. The first girl was however wearing a bright blue hat with silver stars and the second girl was wearing a bright red hat also with silver stars.  
  
They both walked quickly up to the front of the hall were the young first years had stood only minutes before.  
  
"Jennifer Detauget, and Tiffany Detauget, have come to us from Canada and will be spending the next year attending Hogwarts to learn more about our culture, magic, and school!" Dumbledore said. The first girl stepped forward slightly. Everyone focused on the girl. She stood 5'7" with long flowing strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back stopping just about half way down, and her violet eyes stood out under the candlelight nearby. "The girls have come from a school very similar to ours. Jennifer here will be joining our fifth year students and if I am correct shall be placed in Slytherin," Dumbledore announced, Jennifer nodding to let him know he was indeed correct.  
  
As the Slytherin table erupted in shouts for their new comrade Jennifer quickly made her way over to the table. She noticed the colour scheme for her new house was slightly different than hers back home and quickly changed the brim of her hat to the Slytherin green, keeping the main part her royal blue so as not to forget her home.  
  
This left Tiffany standing alone at the front, all eyes now turned to her. She stood proudly although extremely nervous with her chestnut brown hair flowing down just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes glowing brightly. "Tiffany shall be joining our fourth year students in Gryffindor," Dumbledore announced for the younger of the two girls.  
  
Tiffany smiled happily as she joined her new house, as they all cheered for her. Just like Jennifer had done she changed her hat slightly to show her new house colours, only Tiffany just changed half of the silver stars on her hat to gold leaving the rest silver for her school at home.  
  
The two girls smiled at each other across the hall as Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin.  
  
Jennifer began looking around the table directly across from her sat two very handsome boys both looking about her age.  
  
They both noticed her looking at them almost right away. The boy on the left, who had short brown hair, with matching eyes, smiled at her. "I'm Matthew Carni, and this here is Draco Malfoy," he said introducing himself and the boy to his right.  
  
Jennifer smiled back watching them both closely. The boy on the right was watching a girl over at the Gryffindor table. His slicked back blonde hair shown under the light in the Great Hall, but she could no longer see his eyes as he was turned away from her.  
  
"As I'm sure you can already tell I'm Jennifer," she replied. Standing up she spoke again, "I'm just going to head over and talk to my cousin."  
  
Jennifer quickly walked over to Gryffindor table unknowingly being followed by the two boys.  
  
"Hey Tiff! You makin' any friends yet?" Jennifer asked her smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Lots! This here is Ginny Weasley and her brother Ron, Hermione Granger, Lenna Carni, and Jammar and Harry Potter!" Tiffany replied introducing Jennifer to the six students near her.  
  
"Hey Jennifer you really shouldn't be socializing with this bunch!" Draco said walking up beside her, never taking his eyes from the one Tiffany had introduced as Jammar Potter.  
  
"Yeah they're no good," Matthew said standing on her other side looking her in the eyes. "Besides, Slytherin students do NOT associate with Gryffindor students."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"Because the houses here just don't mix. I don't know how things are at your school but it's just unheard of here. Now I can understand you talking to your cousin but don't expect for us to let you socialize with the Potter's and their gang," Draco said quietly still never taking his eyes from Jammar who was now watching him as well.  
  
"Oh Draco loose it. We all know that you don't even pay any attention to the house divide any more. You may think that the two of you can hide it from the whole school? I do NOT think so!" Ginny replied giggling at her best friend and the Slytherin boy.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Weasel and I really don't think that you have any clue either so just keep your mouth shut!" Draco replied angrily his silver-grey eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Alright let's just get back to out table. We have to finish eating before we have to head back to the common rooms in a few minutes," Matthew said trying to keep Draco from starting something with the young Gryffindor just yet.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Tiff," Jennifer said as she and the two boys went back to their seats and the Slytherin table.  
  
They all quickly finished eating just as Dumbledore announced for them to head back to the common rooms, and off to bed.  
  
A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter and I'd like to thank Tiffany and Leni for their help and inspiration. PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
